Love and War
by KelseyJames
Summary: Ali grew up next door to Remus Lupin, and she sees the marauders as brothers. When the war strikes close to home, she realizes she needs to make a choice-which side to join. Add in that a blooming relationship, and things couldn't be more complicated.


**Ali grew up next door to Remus Lupin, and she sees the marauders as brothers. When the war strikes close to home, she realizes she needs to make a choice-which side to join. Add in that a blooming relationship, and things couldn't be more complicated. **

I was sitting in a Hogwarts Express train compartment when someone knocked on the door, and slid it open. I grinned as I looked up, seeing Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, two of my favourite people. "Hey boys."

"Well, if it isn't Alison Wilkes," Sirius said, beaming. I made a face at my name. "What?"

"You know I hate my last name," I mumbled. "It's been in the papers far too much lately, with Father. Speaking of him, he decided to spend the entire summer instructing me on how to be a good little death eater daughter." Sirius roared with laughter. "May I ask what's so funny?"

"It's not that funny, it's just that, I'm OUT!" He nearly yelled this last part. I raised my eyebrows. "I moved in with James, and I've been officially disowned," He explained. "Uncle Alphard gave me some money, so I can afford stuff and don't have to rely on the Potters."

"Isn't getting disowned normally a _bad_ thing?" I questioned. Sirius simply shrugged, turning to Remus.

"Oi, do you have any chocolate?" he said, nearly begging. Remus rolled his eyes, but pulled a chocolate bar out of his bag and tossing it to Sirius.

"Does he really need that?" I asked Remus, who shrugged.

"Whas tha sposed ta mean?" Sirius asked, with a mouthful of chocolate. He swallowed. "What's wrong with giving me chocolate?"

"Sirius," I said patiently, as if talking to a child. "You're constantly hyper. You do not need chocolate."

"I am not hyper!" Sirius insisted. Remus and I burst into laughter. "Okay. Maybe I am. But at least I'm sexy!"

I stared at him with a straight face. "Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that."

He let out a dramatic gasp, staring at me, before placing a hand on his chest and pretending to die. "You wound me with your harsh words, woman!"

I broke into a grin, and the rest of the train ride continued like that, us making fun of each other. We were joined by the other two, Peter and James. James, who had spent an hour trying to persuade Lily Evans to go out with him, looked disappointed as he entered, Peter just looked... well, stoned. He always had a dumbfounded look on his face. At least he's loyal, I thought.

As the train slowed, I went to find an empty compartment so I could change away from the boys. On my way back, I ran into my younger brother. I rolled my eyes, noting he was surrounded by people I knew were going to be joining you-know-who after they left school.

"Alison," he said coldly, brushing by me.

"I know mother taught you some manners," I snapped before I could help myself. He turned and glared at me. Our mother had been ill for several years with an unknown disease. Jackson had been close to her before that, but when she got ill, he turned to following our father around.

"Don't you dare," Jackson hissed, pulling his wand out. Severus Snape took a step forward, murmuring something in his ear. My brother shot me a glare, before marching off with the other Slytherins.

I sank into my seat in our compartment. Remus looked at me with a strange look in his eye, but he shrugged it off as the train stopped.

"Food!" Sirius nearly shouted, hurrying off the train. The remaining Marauders and I laughed, following him slowly.

The number of students in the Great Hall were fewer than they had been the past six years, I noted, as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table. I greeted Alice Wood and her boyfriend of a year, Frank Longbottom.

"How was your summer?" Alice asked, pushing her pretty brown hair behind her ear.

"It was okay," I said. "Busy, that's for sure." We were interupted as the sorting began, then the food appeared. It was while we were eating that the owls flew in the Great Hall. The newspaper was dropped by my plate, and I picked it up.

"Daily Prophet?" Remus asked. I nodded, looking at the headline.

I stared at the Daily Prophet, the piece of potato halfway to my mouth. "Ali? Are you awake?" I was vaguely aware of Remus poking me in the side. "Ali? What's wrong?" I slid the paper over to him.

_"Eighteen bodies found, you-know-who suspected in the killings,"_he read outloud. "Ali, I'm not sure I.." I motioned for him to continue, and he paled. "Oh Merlin," he whispered, glancing over at Sirius, who was obliviously stuffing his face. "Sirius, mate, you need to read this," Remus told him gently.

"What?" he laughed. "Me, read?"

"You need to," I said seriously, as Remus passed it over. Peter stared at us dumbly from across the table, while James paused in his flirting with Lily to see what was going on. As Sirius scanned the page, the laughter on his face faded into a look of horror. Before any of us could say anything to him, he shoved his plate away from him and raced out of the Great Hall. The Daily Prophet caption stared up at us, with the list of people found killed. At the very top of the list was Sirius's uncle, Alphard Black.

What a wonderful way to start our final year, I thought, as I pushed my own plate away and hurried after him.

**This story came to me out of the blue last night when I was attempting to sleep. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Next Chapter: Sirius grieves, Ali meets Dirk Cresswell, her brother starts trouble**


End file.
